theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green House Rewrite
(Opens up in Mrs. Johnson's classroom). Mrs. Johnson: Okay, class, we're at the halfway point of our energy reduction project. Let's see how you're doing. (checking the students' status) Great. Very good. Ooh! Very impressive, Clyde! (Clyde's bar is extremely low) Clyde: Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. Our house is solar powered, so we don't burn any fossil fuels. Mrs. Johnson: Wonderful. You're all doing a great job of reducing your eco-footprint at him. And if you keep this up, we'll definitely win the Save a Polar Bear Challenge and get this adorable little guy named after us! (shows her students a poster of a sad polar bear cub with tagline HAVE A HEART, DO YOUR PART) Students: (with big cooing eyes) Awwwwww... (However, Mrs. Johnson notices Lincoln's bar is extremely high. In fact, it's so high, he has to stand on a ladder and go into the room's ceiling to properly display it) Mrs. Johnson: (disappointed) Oh, Lincoln, I see you haven't made any progress. Male Student 1: '''It says have a heart, do your part you idiot! What's wrong?! Hate polar bears?! '''Lincoln: (muffled from inside the ceiling tile) No, I don't! I don't hate polar bears! They're awesome! Male Student 2: What?! Did you just say you hate polar bears?! Lincoln: (still muffled) No! I love them! They're cool! (The kids all start booing at Lincoln) Female Student 1: If you make us lose, Lincoln, you'll be an outcast! Girl Jordan: You might as well throw your social life out the window. (The other students boo Lincoln in disagreement) Mrs. Johnson: Class, that's enough!. Lincoln, could you explain this to me? (Lincoln comes down the ladder) Lincoln: (sighs) I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson. I love polar bears, I really do! But trying to turn my house green is extremely difficult with the amount of chaos I put up with at home. Can I please be given one more chance? Mrs. Johnson: Of course Lincoln, I always give my students another chance. However I want to see some major progress within the next few days, alright? Lincoln: (sighs of relief) Alright. Thanks Mrs. Johnson. (Later that day, Lincoln was walking home and checks his eco-meter which is all the way in the red) Lincoln: How am I supposed to reduce our energy use? I've got 10 sisters! (to the viewers) What can I do? In a family this big, our eco-footprint is a size 18 triple wide. We use a lot of electricity, fossil fuels, water, aerosols, non-biodegradables, and did I mention electricity? We gotta reduce our eco-footprint. Hopefully, I can get my sisters on board. (Inside, all the sisters were sitting on the couch as Lincoln was talking to them) Lincoln: So, there's this thing going on in my class, and, well... I need your help. We're trying to win this Save a Polar Bear challenge by reducing all the electricity in our houses. Sisters: Pass! Lincoln: Wait, what? Luna: There is no way we're doing that bro. Lori: Yeah, we literally need all of our electricity. Lisa: Without it, there is nothing for us to do. Lincoln: But look you guys, if I don't do well in this challenge, my whole classroom is going to hate me and I'm going to have a bad reputation. And if we don't win this challenge, (pulls out the picture) this little guy won't survive. (The sisters all look at each other and begin to feel bad for Lincoln) Lola: (sniffs) That sounds awful! Luan: (upset) Just imagine how horrible the rest of Lincoln's school year will be. Lynn: (upset) Everyone will think he's a horrible person. Lori: Not unless we help him out! Sisters: YEAH!! Lincoln: (brightens up) So, you guys are going to help me? Leni: Of course we're going to help you Linky. Luna: Yeah bro, we don't want you to be treated like an outcast. Lori: And that's why we're going to help you, for your sake. (rubs Lincoln's head) Leni: Though that polar bear is still totes cute. (All the sisters agree with Leni) Lisa: So big brother, how do you suggest we do this? Lincoln: (thinks) Well... (In Lori's room, Lincoln turns off Lori's webcams) Lori: So how am I going to talk to Bobby? Lincoln: Why don't you try writing him a letter? Lori: (thinks) Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Okay, I'll do it! (Lincoln puts out the fire in the furnace) Lana: But how will I keep my reptiles warm? Lincoln: Why don't you try this? (pulls out a parka) (Lincoln dresses Lana up in a parka with all of her reptiles nice and cozy inside. Lana likes this but finds out one of them is in her mouth, Lincoln was then in Lisa's room) Lisa: So how am I going to do use my device without power? Lincoln: Why not use a renewable resource? (Lisa is now using Lily's dirty diapers) Lisa: (gasps with a clothes peg on her nose) Lincoln, this is genius! Lincoln: (changing another diaper) Fresh energy, comin' at ya! This one's got to be good for at least 75 watts. (Next, Lincoln was in the bathroom with Leni who was in a bathrobe) Lincoln: Leni, instead of taking multiple showers a day, (holds up a moist towelette) how about using this refreshing moist towelette? Leni: (worried) But what if I clog my pores?! Lincoln: Come on Leni, you're doing this for me remember. Leni: (smiles) Aww, you're right. I'm doing this for you Linky. (kisses Lincoln's cheek) Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Leni, now I'll let you 'shower' in privacy. (about to leave) Leni: (confused) Wait, but you just said you didn't want me to use the shower? Lincoln: (facepalms) Never mind. (In the kitchen, Lincoln was talking to Luan) Lincoln: Luan, instead of wasting all that energy making more pies, why not get some comedy out of your leftover banana peels? (holds up a peel, but accidentally trips on another peel) Whoa! (falls to the ground) Luan: I'm starting to see the a-peel! (laughs) (Lincoln checks his eco-meter and finds that his house is now in the yellow) Lincoln: We're getting there. (Throughout his endeavor, Lincoln takes away Lucy's aerosol and gives her shades to look at everything darker and she smiles in agreement. He turns off Luna's amps and gives her recycled bottles that show blows in for sound. He pulls the plug on the freezer and cancels Lynn's hockey practice and gives her a surfboard to surf in the pool. He trades Lola's gasoline out for a sail to drive in the wind and she takes off. Lincoln's meter is still in the yellow as he and the sisters were in his room) Lincoln: Almost there. (dumps the rest of his electronic stuff and finds the meter going green) WE DID IT! (The girls cheer) Lincoln: See what we can accomplish when we all do our part? All we have to do is keep the house in the green until the end of the week, and my reputation won't be ruined! Oh, and the polar bear will be safe too. Luan: Say it proud! We're green and Loud! Sisters: SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD! SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD! (The sisters walk out Lincoln's room chanting, as Lincoln smiles at what he and his sisters have done) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, we finally did it! We made the house go green, and my reputation will remain safe! (There was a knock at the door. Lincoln goes downstairs and opens it, revealing two boys that Lincoln knows) Lincoln: Can I help you? Gamer 1: Uhh, Lincoln? It's us, your co-op partners. We're here for the Swords & Cyborgs tournament, remember? Lincoln: (realizes) Oh my gosh! I forgot about that! That's today! Gamer 2: Exactly, that's why we came over. We were going to do it at our house but we're in the green zone. Lincoln: But, so am I. Look guys, can't we just save it for next year? Gamer 1: No way, we waited all year for this. Gamer 2: Yeah, we're not going to risk ruining our reputation. Lincoln: But, mine will be ruined unless I keep this place green! Gamer 1: (annoyed) Listen to me Lincoln, if you don't do this game tournament with us right now, we'll make your reputation FAR worse than what it could be. Got it? (Lincoln nervously gulps, but he finally gives in) Lincoln: (sighs) Alright fine. Gamer 1: Great, let's go. (The two boys head downstairs to the basement as Lincoln slowly follows) Gamer 2: Alright, let's plug in our laptops. (The two boys plug in their laptops, which makes Lincoln's meter yellow) Lincoln: (gulps) It's turning yellow. Gamer 1: Oh relax Lincoln, now go get us a TV. Lincoln: B-But- (The two boys give Lincoln death glares) Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. (Lynn and Lucy are watching TV when Lincoln turns it off) Lynn: Hey! What the- Lincoln: Guys? Remember? My reputation? Lucy: Oh, right, sorry Lincoln. (Lincoln takes the TV away and Leni picks up the remote and presses the power button) Leni: Hey, guys! Our neighborhood's on TV! (Lincoln tries to carry the TV downstairs in the basement, but he trips and falls to the ground) Gamer 1: Sweet! A TV! (The two boys get the TV going as Lincoln continues to look worried. He looks at his meter and sees it's still yellow) Lincoln: Oh sorry guys, my meter's yellow. Looks like we can't- (The two boys give Lincoln another death glare) Lincoln: (nervously) Uhh, let me go fix it! (The AC is on in Luna and Luan's room) Lincoln: Hey, guys, think we could turn off the AC? Luna: But we're trying to stay cool. Lincoln: But I won't be if my reputation is ruined. Luan: You're right, sorry Linc! (Lincoln kicks the AC out of their room and hands them Japanese fans) Luan: (fans Luna) Look! I'm your number one fan! (laughs) Lincoln: (checks his meter) Dang it, still yellow... (sighs) I might as well fix it before those guys try to ruin my reputation. (Lincoln goes into the kitchen, disconnects the fridge and takes it on a lift. Leni walks by and goes up to get a refreshing drink, unaware that the fridge is gone, so she's only sipping air. Lincoln crashes onto the floor and the fridge lands at the base of the stairs) Gamer 1: Sweet! Snacks! Let's put it by the air conditioner we found outside! (They do so and Lincoln looks worried) Lincoln: (looks at his meter) Augh, still yellow?! Gamer 2: Then go and fix it! Lincoln: (groans) Look guys, I can't do this! I'm not letting you push me around for some tournament! If my sisters find out, they'll kill me, and I'll have a bad reputation at school! Gamer 1: (annoyed) Hey! Don't forget about what we said! You try convincing us to stop, and we'll make your reputation so much worse everyone around you will despise you! Gamer 2: Yeah, and we'll never let you play video games with us ever again! Gamer 1: As long as we're around, we'll make sure you do what we tell you to do! Gamer 2: Yeah! You're going to play this tournament with us NOW! Sisters: WHAT?! (The two boys notice the girls behind Lincoln looking angry) Lori: (angry) So you jerks are forcing Lincoln to do this?! Gamer 1: (nervously) Uhh, doing what? It's all Lincoln's fault! He wanted to do this tournament! That's the only reason he made this house go green! Gamer 2: (nervously) Y-Yeah! How hypocritical! He admited to it! Luna: (angry) Don't you tell us lies! You're forcing him to do this tournament! Lola: (angry) Yeah! Lincoln's only trying to make the house go green so he can get a good reputation! Luan: (angry) Because we know Lincoln would always want to do the right thing! Lynn: (angry) And you jerks are making him do it, otherwise you'll make his reputation worse?! Leni: (angry) You meanies! Lily: (raspberries the boys) Poo poo! Luna: (angry) Maybe you guys should get your reputations ruined instead! Lori: (angry) You can cut off your stupid tournament, because you're leaving! Right now! Gamer 1: (nervously) Come on ladies! Sisters: GET OUT!! (The sisters kick the two boys out of the house as they land harshly on the ground) Lola: And stay out! (The sisters slam the door and head downstairs) Luan: You okay Linc? Lincoln: Wow, I can't believe you guys did that. Lori: That's what families do, we look out for each other. Lincoln: I'm sorry about this, I really wanted to forfeit so I could keep this place green. Leni: It's okay Linky, we heard what they said. Lana: Yeah! We sure taught them a lesson! Lori: And we know you would do the right thing. Lucy: And so are we, by saving your reputation. Luna: Because we love you bro. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys, you're the best! (The sisters give Lincoln a group hug) Lincoln: Well then, let's get back to business! (The sisters all cheer) A FEW DAYS LATER (Lincoln comes back home where all his sisters were waiting) Lynn: So? Lincoln: (smiles) We did it! (The sisters cheer) Lori: Yes! We did it! Leni: We saved the polar bear! Lola: But more importantly, we saved Lincoln's reputation! Lisa: So, what did you win for the challenge? Lincoln: (deadpanned) My teacher got to name the polar bear after herself. Sisters: (annoyed) Seriously? The End Category:Re-writes